Truth and Desire
by N7Phoenix24
Summary: Sirius Black discovers the love of his life from Hogwarts returns to the street of Grimmauld Place. But what will happen when they meet after 14 years. Also takes the Marauders through there school years.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction story and the first time i have ever put anything up on a website. Any comments would be appreciated. I understand that it won't be perfect, and i know that some of it is not in chronological order.**

**Any feedback would be appreciated, and if you do like it then please let me know. :)**

**I do not own any rights to any JK Rowling novels or characters. This is purely for fan purposes. **

Chapter 1

The fire blazed brightly at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Music playing loudly, people chatting, laughing and playing games. Never had the house seen so much activity.

If you were to stand on the front step of the house, you would think nothing suspicious, no noise, no laughter could be heard from the quiet London Street.

"Oi Harry catch!" came a Weasley voice, Harry looked up just in time to see a fizzing whizbee flying at his head. Catching it with his expert eye.

"Thanks Fred" Harry called.

It was April 1st, the twins birthday and Fred and George were pulling out all the stops, fireworks going off in every direction. Molly having made every sort of food available. A feast to rival that of Hogwarts.

Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and there stood Sirius, holding, outstretched, two large bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Time to get this party started!" Sirius called loudly, happy to have the house full of people once more.

"Oh no no no, Sirius, no, they are too young" Molly insisted, moving to stop Sirius in his tracks before he could approach the birthday boys.

"Oh Molly nonsense, the boys are old enough, they are men Molly" Sirius spoke with a cheery smile.

"Yeah! Come on mum" Spoke George, all too eager.

"Yeah, we are men" Fred stated.

"Big manly men" Added George, which resulted in various uncertain looks from the others, only to fall among themselves in laughter.

"We are manly men!" out cried Fred.

"If you say so lads" Sirius said as he took some glasses from his cabinet and poured the Firewhiskey. "Now that will turn you both into men." Sirius handed a tumbler each to Fred and George. The twins grinning to themselves.

"Cheers" they spoke in unison, clinking the tumblers before putting the drink to there lips and downing the lot in three gulps.

As the whiskey hit there throats, they both coughed and spluttered, throats burning. Those around who were watching bursting into laughter, seeing the twins struggling to handle the strong drink.

"Now you are men" Sirius clapped there backs and poured them another glass. "Take it slow this time" he suggested as he poured himself a drink.

The night wore on, the party slowing, nightfall had settled many hours ago. Many of the party goers had left, those that were still present would be staying the night at Grimmauld Place.

Fred lay asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle of Firewhiskey beside him. George meanwhile was still standing, just. Clutching onto the fireplace as he spoke with Remus Lupin.

Molly and Arthur had retreated to bed some time ago, leaving the rest to party without them.

Sirius was in his usual armchair, speaking with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody about some recent laws put into place.

After yawning for what must have been the 12th time, Harry finally subjected to the fact that it was time for bed. Saying a final goodnight he trudged his tired legs quietly up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron. Walking into the room he saw Ron was already asleep and snoring quietly. Taking a breath, Harry walked to his trunk by the window. Leaning down to open it Harry paused. Something outside had caught his attention.

Leaving his trunk, Harry straightened and slowly pulled back the netting from across the window. Gazing down at the dark London street, looking to what has caught his eye and under a street light, sat on a bench was a person, a woman, she was watching the house. Just watching. Harry had never seen her before and right now he wasn't sure if he should alert someone.

Snapping his attention away as Sirius stumbled into his and Ron's room.

"Woah, sorry Harry" Sirius mumbled, finding his feet and saw Harry by the window.

"Seen something of interest?" he asked as he walked over to his godson and followed his gaze to the woman on the bench.

"She's been sat watching the house" Harry said looking to the woman before turning to Sirius. Only to see Sirius frowning and he darted out of the room. "No wait Sirius!" Harry shouted going after him as Sirius took the stairs, almost jumping down them. "No Sirius you can't go outside!" Harry going after him, trying to make him see sense.

With all the commotion, it brought the attention to those in the kitchen. Remus stepping out and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?!" Remus questions. Seeing Sirius flying down the stairs, Harry close behind.

"Stop him! Stop Sirius!" Harry shouted and Remus, quick on his feet, darted in front of Sirius. Not knowing why he had to stop his friend, but took Harry on his word. Grabbing a hold of the man as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Get outta m'way Remus" Sirius grunted, pushing Remus off of him, Remus falling back against the wall as Sirius, now at a sprint, charged at the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus and Harry ran at Sirius, trying to get there before Sirius could leave the house. But with the door open, they saw Sirius, stood, frozen in place on the front step.

"Sofia" Sirius whispered, staring at the woman.

Slowly, the woman looked up from the ground and saw the now open door. Seeing Sirius. Standing up, her face blank, unsure.

"Sofia" Sirius called, louder this time and took a step close. But as Sirius came closer, Sofia stepped back. Turning, before Sirius could approach further, she pushed open the gate of the park and ran inside, disappearing into the trees.

"No! Sofia!" Sirius broke into a run, ignoring the calls of warning and to come back as Sirius ran into the park.

What seemed like minutes felt like hours, no movement, no sound. Just silence.

But Sirius came out of the shadows of the park and returned up the step of Grimmauld Place, sullen, walking between Remus and Harry. Down the corridor, Sirius walked into the kitchen and took a ¾ full bottle of Firewhiskey from his cabinet. Silently moving up the stairs and disappearing into his room.

Harry watched Sirius, and when he was gone, he turned to Lupin. But Remus let out a sigh.

"Oh dear" Lupin said and patted Harry's back. "Don't worry Harry" Lupin assured him as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Harry though was concerned, he had never seen his godfather act in such a manner before.

Making his way back up the stairs, Harry paused at the door of Sirius' room. All was quiet inside. Hesitating, Harry decided to leave Sirius for now. Clearly he wished to be alone at the moment, so instead he went to his room and joined Ron, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Inside Sirius' room, the man sat on a low arm chair, bottle in his right hat as he stared, transfixed by a picture on his bedside table. There he stood, Sirius and Sofia, love of his life, at Lily and James' wedding. He had not seen her in 14 years.

Gulping down the Firewhiskey, he thought back to the day he met Sofia McGregor.


	2. Meeting of the Marauders

Chapter 2

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted and Sirius grinned, jumping off of the stood and bounded over to gryffindor table, greeted by cheering and lots of hand shakes. Sitting down, grin plastered on his face he turned back to the sorting hat

"James Potter" Professor McGonagall called, and a young man with scruffy short black hair stepped forwards. Sorting hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted yet again. The table erupted into more cheering. Sirius joining in as the lad came to sit by him.

"Hey, I'm Sirius" Sirius smiled to him

"I'm James" The lad spoke back.

The table going quiet as the rest of the students were sorted, James and Sirius greeting Lily Evans to whom took a seat beside James.

"Hi, I'm Lily" She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm James, this is Sirius" James pointed to Sirius beside him, having taken it upon himself to be the leader. Sirius smiled and waved to the girl. "This is Remus" James indicated across the table opposite at a thin tired boy with short, dirty blonde hair. He gave a weak but caring smile to Lily.

"Hi Lily" Remus Lupin smiled to her.

"And this is Peter" James pointed to the small mousey looking boy sat beside Lupin.

"Peter Pettigrew" Peter squeaked to Lily.

"Hello" Lily smiled to everyone, and with the introductions finished, the sorting also finished. Professor Dumbledore stood to give his usual notices.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts, now before we start this grand feast, I have a few notices. All students must please be cautious of a new arrival, this year we have planted the Whomping Willow on the edge of the grounds, a fascinating yet deadly tree if you are to get too close. So please, air caution and stay clear unless you intend on a lengthy stay in the hospital wing." Dumbledore spoke with a smile. "Now, with all business in order, let us begin this lovely start of term feast" Dumbledore finished. As soon as he sat back down at the head of the table, the house tables filled with food. Everything you could imagine.

"Wow" Sirius whispered, a gasped at the sight before him. Not knowing where he should be begin.

Several hours later, bellies full to bursting, the Gryffindors finally made there way to the dorm room. Sirius sitting on the end of his bed, looking to the others around him. To his right was James Potter, then Peter Pettigrew, beside him was Remus Lupin and then another boy, Antonio Riu. A short but large boy, quiet and keeping to himself. Sirius smiled, looking to his friends around him. This was a world away from home.

Now he finally was home.

As term quickly got started, Sirius found his element. Not only was he good in class, but he found a great group of friends, laughing and running around the castle, pulling jokes and having the time of his life.

Having just been throwing firecrackers down the first floor boys toilets, watching them explode and pour into the corridors, laughing, the boys ran for it to avoid being caught. Sprinting down the corridor, grin still spread across his face.

But Sirius came to a very sudden stop as he turned the corner. Crashing onto his back, dazed, he turned to see that he had run into someone.

"Look where you're goin you bloody idiot, trying to kill me! Running around the corridors like fools" A girl snapped angrily, dusting herself off and she stood up, finally looking to Sirius now.

"Sorry, didn't see you" Sirius spoke quietly, looking up at the older girl standing over him.

"Well you wouldn't running around like that" She said and Sirius was shocked to see her holding out a hand to help him up. Taking her hand, he lifted himself up onto his feet. Finding he was the same height as her, she couldn't have been much older.

"Thanks" Sirius said, feeling shy as he let go of the pretty brunettes hand.

"You ought to watch yourself, blowing up the toilets and running from the scene. Talk about guilty" She said and finally smiled now, causing Sirius to blush. "Better head to class or you will be done for" She said, gather her bag and she walked down the corridor.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted to her, watching "I'm Sirius!"

"Sofia" the girl called back, looking back to Sirius and flashing him a smile before disappearing around the corner.

"Sofia" Sirius repeated in a whisper, and, smile on his face, he rejoined James, who questioned where he had been but Sirius ignored him and they both ran off to Charms class.


	3. Quidditch love

Chapter 3

Now in there third year, Sirius stood in the Quidditch grounds watching his best friend play, cheering as Gryffindor scored.

"50-20 to Gryffindor!" Shouted the commentator.

"Some on Gryffindor!" Sirius shouted through the roar of the crowd. Sirius and the gang of Marauders were becoming well known in the school The pranksters were the sure fire students known to be causing trouble, but they were also known for there skill, especially James and Sirius. The smartest wizards in there year.

"Hey Sirius" Came Sofia, having just arrived.

Sofia, now a fourth year student, had blossomed from her second year self. Her silky brown hair tied up loosely, a strand falling against her face, accentuating her beauty. Her blue/green eyes alight with spirit, standing at 5"6', she was athletic and fit.

Sirius turned, although younger than Sofia, he had sprouted quickly and was just a few inches taller. Handsome, with a cheeky grin, his grey eyes always full of mischief.

"Hey Sofia, where've you been, never known you to miss the start of a match" Sirius questioned as he shifted along the stand to make room for her.

There had been no doubt that Sirius had developed a soft spot for Sofia, not that either had thought anything about it.

"Oh I had a meeting with Dumbledore, he had news about my father" Sofia spoke, her eyes on the match as a Ravenclaw chaser flew past them.

"Is he alright? Have they found him?" Sirius quickly turned, concerned about her and her father to whom had gone missing without a trace a week ago. He had travelled on business for the Ministry of Magic to Bulgaria when he completely vanished.

Sofia smiled, something she had not done since the first news of her father and she turned to Sirius. "Yeah, he's back, little confused, but safe and sound." Sofia spoke, voice cracking and a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh Sofia" Sirius spoke softly, bringing Sofia into a comforting hug. Sofia returned the embrace, holding Sirius, a hand on his back and cheek against his.

Slowly pulling back, Sofia smiled to Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius, for being here for me"

"Oh you know me Sofia, Always" Sirius smiled, gazing to Sofia but they were both pulled away when there was a sudden uproar from the crowd.

Sirius jerking around, attention brought elsewhere. James had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won. 220-59 against Ravenclaw.

Once back in the common room Sirius waited, as did everyone else, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to arrive.

As they finally stepped through the common room door, the team was greeted with a thunderous applause. Gryffindor only had to beat Slytherin now and the Quidditch cup was there's for the second time in a row.

"Did you see my catch, it was awesome!" James grinned as he reached Sirius who smiled wildly back to James.

"Yeah, it was a good one!" Sirius shouted over the noise of the celebrations.

"Lier, I saw you, too busy snogging McGregor" James stated bluntly.

"What! No I wasn't!" Sirius chocked, voice slightly higher and cheeks turning a shade of crimson. "She just told me they found her dad, he's back home" annoyance in Sirius' voice.

"Oh, okay, sorry mate" James apologised.

"Too right, you should go say something to Sofia" Sirius suggested to James and James nodded. Passing through the swarm of people, all stopping to congratulate him, James eventually reached Sofia at the other side of the room, standing with another 4th year talking to each other.

Sofia looked to James as he approached, smiling "Hey, well done, great catch as always" Sofia hugged James before stepping back. "It's pandemonium in here, Merlin's beard what it will be like when we win the Quidditch Cup" Sofia spoke louder over the noise.

"I heard about your dad, I'm glad he's back" James shouted, standing closer to Sofia.

"Thanks, me too" Sofia strained to hear James but smiled to her friend before looking over his shoulder.

"Whatcha James, Lily's coming" Sofia smirked and watched as James determinedly tried to flatten his hair and he strutted over to Lily.

"Oh dear, the poor girl" Sofia said to herself but smiled all the same.

"Bet they will get together" Sirius spoke, appearing beside Sofia.

"Them getting together is about as likely as us ending up together Sirius" Sofia stated, watching James hopelessly try to flirt with Lily.

"Good odds then" Sirius grinned and walked away leaving Sofia to watch the back of his head. A flush reddening her cheeks as she quickly went to her form room. Turning in early for the night.


	4. Sofia's Mishap

Chapter 4

Platform 9 ¾ was just as busy as ever. Smoke from the train enveloped everyone around. Sirius pushed his trunk on top of James'. Living with the Potters was so much better. Like a dream world. For once enjoying the school holidays as opposed to detesting it like before. And the Potters were kind to him, welcoming him with open, caring arms. Sirius would have been lost if not for his best friend James.

Year 6 of Hogwarts was about to behind, his fun at Hogwarts was nearly over. But with two years left, the Marauders were going to go out with a bang, they needed to make sure that they were down in history for the students of the future. They needed someone to look up to.

Walking down the train compartment, James and Sirius found the rest of the gang. Stepping in Sirius greeted Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

The train setting off, pulling out of Kings Cross Station and heading into the countryside, the Marauders started the fun and games. James and Sirius the gang leaders of course. Although across the holidays, Sirius had noticed James was a little more subdued. It was only when he found a letter James had been writing that Sirius understood why. Lily Evans.

The jokes calmed down, he didn't hex people for fun, he was no longer playing jokes on anyone. However, when it came to Snape, Snivellus. Following Lily Evans around like a lost puppy, all until the day he called her a Mudblood. That made James hate him even more. He deserved being hexed, the slimy git.

Seeing the trolley arrive, Sirius bought himself a couple of Chocolate Frogs. Turning over the card to see who he had, Sirius failed to notice the compartment door open again.

"Hey guys, good summer?" Sofia McGregor asked with a smile. She was now in her final year at Hogwarts. Over that time, she had become good friends with the group, not one of the Marauders but they could all see, except Sirius and Sofia, of the attraction between the two. According to them, they were just good friends. But Remus called them out one day which caused them both to blush and change the subject at once. Not yet changed into her Hogwarts robes, she was wearing dark jeans and a red knit top, her long hair curled over over shoulders.

Remus turned to Sofia and smiled "Very pleasant thank you Sofia, how was yours?" He asked.

"Good thanks Remus, went away for a couple of weeks to China. My dad had some business there so we decided to make a holiday of it." Sofia replied, her eyes looked to Sirius every now and then, but he seemed in deep concentration on his Chocolate Frog card.

"Have a good holiday Sirius?" She asked, but got no reply until James kicked him in the shin.

"Oi, dungbrain, she's talking to ya Pad" James said. Sirius jerked up, looking up from his card at last.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, yeah it was good thanks" Sirius finally looked to Sofia, but as soon as he looked to her he just as soon turned away.

"Good" Sofia nodded, feeling hurt and she stepped back. "Well...oops, sorry Lily, didn't see you there." She smiled half heartedly. "Well, see you at school" Sofia finished and she quickly left the compartment.

"Wow Sirius, that was being a jerk." Lily stated plainly as she took a seat beside Remus, opposite James.

"Oh shove off" Sirius mumbled.

"Hey!" James kicked Sirius' shin once more.

"Why did you have to be like that, come on Sirius, you can't be that blind to realise she likes you. And we know you like her so don't even try to deny it" Lily spoke sternly.

"She might like me, but I don't like her, seriously" Sirius said seeing the faces of disbelief looking at him.

"That's a load of rubbish, I always see you looking at her in the corridors, and saving her a spot at Quidditch" James spoke.

"No I don't, I don't fancy her, she's not my type, she's...she's" Sirius hesitated, trying to think of his next words. "She's too tall" he said quickly.

"Too tall! Are you crazy, her and Lily are the same height, she isn't too tall." James said glancing to Lily then back to Sirius.

"Look, I don't like her that way alright, end of" Sirius put his foot down now and ended the conversation. Unaware that Sofia was stood outside the compartment door, having heard everything. Head back against the wood she bit her lip, refusing to let the tears fall. Not for that, not for him. She had only come back to ask Lily a question, but now she knew Sirius' true feelings, she quickly and quietly went back to her own compartment. Upset at herself more than anything that she thought Sirius may have thought of her as more then a friend. But clearly she could not have been more wrong.

Arriving at the school, the Marauders and Lily climbed onto a carriage together, making there way up to the school. Sirius, still quiet, was lost in his own head over what happened on the train with Sofia. It felt a long journey up to the castle, James and Remus having a very in depth conversation about the uses of a particular potion to whether it should or shouldn't be used. Arriving at the castle, they all walked inside and to the great hall.

Taking a seat in the centre of the Gryffindor table, Sirius looked to the top of the table which was empty, ready for the new first year students. Turning, Sirius now looked to the other end of the table, his eyes searching for Sofia. Seeing her sat with another girl from her own year, as well as another boy, who he knew as Jacob Lanton, another Gryffindor chaser, like James, as well as the Gryffindor Captain. But he was also a heart throb for the ladies. Boyish good looks, electric blue eyes and dark short wavy hair.

Sirius frowned, seeing him talk enthusiastically to Sofia, and she smiled back to him. Sirius could just tell that Lanton liked her. He wanted to hate him, but, truth be told, Lanton was an alright guy. Even though he was head boy, he was cool around James and Sirius' pranks.

Sighing, Sirius looked away but paused when he noticed Lily watching him.

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Nothing" Lily smiled and she turned away.

Sirius scowled and turned his attention instead to the Sorting Ceremony. Watching as the first years were sorted into there houses. Sirius applauded with everyone else when a student was welcomed to Gryffindor. However silence fell when Dumbledore stepped forwards, starting off by welcoming the new students, followed by a few start of term notices. And then the feast really began.

Slowly, Sirius started to forget his troubles and he joined in on the laughter of the others around him.

"Well James, Lanton's leaving this year, reckon you will take over as Captain?" Remus spoke looking to James from across the table.

"Doubt it" James said and swallowed a mouthful of food. "Only got two years left, not a lot of point making me captain with such little time."

"You will" Peter spoke up "You're the best player"

"Maybe, but doesn't mean I will be captain" James said.

"You will be Prongs, I would bet on it" Sirius piped up now.

"How much you thinking pad?" James asked turning to his best friend.

Sirius paused, having a thought, but just as he was about to speak, he saw Jacob Lanton walk over from the table to James.

"James, can I have a word with you later?" Lanton asked looking to James.

"Yeah, sure Jacob no problem" James said and Sirius smiled.

"100 Galleons" Sirius chuckled and playfully pushed James beside him. "Nice one Captain"

James blushed now and as Jacob walked away, he pushed Sirius back. Both of them laughing as they tucked into there food.

Sirius soon forgot his troubles as they celebrated the start of term.

Once the feast was over and they were all fit to burst, the Gryffindor's made there way to the Common Room.

As Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily left the Great Hall, about to head up the staircase, when they heard a commotion which made them all stop in there tracks.

"Watch where you're going McGregor!" Shouted Severus Snape from across the entrance hall.

Sirius whipped his head around and saw Sofia picking herself up from the floor.

"It was your fault Snape!" Sofia said, anger rising in her voice. She did not normally have any trouble with Snape, so why he was getting worked up now, Sofia didn't know.

Sirius and the rest of the Marauders came charging across the hall.

"Oi, Snape! What do you think you're doing!" Sirius snapped, his hand close to his wand that sat by his belt, ready if he needed to be.

"None of your business Black" Snape spat at him.

"I'll make it my business when you hurt my friends" Sirius retorted.

"Sirius" Sofia warned, not wanting any trouble. "Just leave it, he's not worth the trouble"

Sirius frowned, but after a few deep breaths, he looked to Sofia and his eyes softened, hand falling loose at his side.

"Yeah, that's a good doggy, do as the girl says" Snape smirked.

That was it, Sirius and James span around, wands out and pointed at Snape. They both sent hexes towards Snape, but Snape was just as quick. Seeing it coming and in a blink of an eye, he countered the two curses and sent his own. In all the pandemonium, there was an outcry of pain.

James and Sofia turned to see Sofia holding her cheek, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Sofia!" Sirius called and looked to Snape "You son of a bitch!" Sirius was furious and he charged at Snape.

"STOP!" Boomed a voice from behind them, the gathered crowd parted. It was Dumbledore, he didn't look angry, just his constant calm demeanour. "Mr Snape, Mr Black and Mr Potter, please proceed to my office at once, Miss Evans, please take Miss McGregor to the hospital wing. Dumbledore spoke, looking to each person in turn. Once finished, Lily went to Sofia's side. Putting her arm around Sofia and helped her to her feet and to the hospital wing. Sirius watched her go, but not before glaring at Snape as he walked beside James to Dumbledore's office. They both knew not to try anything with Dumbledore around.

Lily helped Sofia onto a bed and waited to be seen too.

"Always have to get involved do those two" Sofia spoke, a hand still on her cheek.

"Oh you know them, got to stand up for you" Lily smiled.

"Mmm...well, I thought I did" Sofia spoke, eyes cast to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Sofia letting out a deep sigh.

"I heard what Sirius said on the train" Sadness hitting Sofia's voice.

"Sirius didn't mean it" Lily quickly said.

"Oh year? Sure sounded like he did" Sofia replied but the conversation finished as Madam Pomfrey quickly walked to Sofia to fix the cut on her cheek.

"Just...Just don't give up on him just yet" Lily pleaded.

"I think it's too late for that Lily" Sofia cleaned up the blood that had dripped onto her robe.

Lily watched Sofia, really wanting Sirius to stop being a jerk and realise what Sofia meant to him.


	5. Not so easy

Chapter 5

Sofia sat in the empty Gryffindor Common Room, books and sheets of parchment laid out all over the table in front of her. Pausing in her writing of the ingredients for Veritaserum, she looked out of the window, hearing the roar of a crowd. Eyes falling upon the Quidditch Pitch. A glorious day for a match, sun shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky and the perfect temperature. Gryffindor were playing Hufflepuff, a sure win for the team. But with her N.E.W.T exams this year, Sofia didn't have time to watch. She never missed a game of Quidditch, but with her fear of the oncoming exams, Sofia felt that she had no choice. She had to pass these exams.

Standing up she regretfully closed the window, stopping the cool breeze, the noise of the crowd instantly ceasing, not wanting to be disturbed any further. However the silence was short lived, as soon enough, the portrait hole opened and in poured was almost the entire of Gryffindor house.

The match was over, and as expected, Gryffindor won. Which meant they had secured the Quidditch cup for a fifth year in a row.

Sofia watched them all come in and turned to see Sirius bounding over to her like a playful puppy.

"We won! How come you weren't there, you never miss a match, come on, come party" Sirius grinned, all over with excitement.

Sofia looked to Sirius, he was in that mood that Sofia could never resist, but she had to work.

"No Sirius, I can't, I'm busy" Sofia said as she stood and started packing away her books and sheets of parchment.

"Oh don't be silly, come on" Sirius grabbed a hold of Sofia's hand and tried to pull her away from the table.

"No Sirius" Sofia snapped and yanked her hand away from his grip. I have to study, because I would actually like to achieve something in my life. We can't all be layabouts and have fun all the time" Sofia instantly regretted what she said, but holding what books she could manage, she pushed through the crowd and to the stairs.

"Fine, I won't bother you any more, as clearly you are so much better than the rest of us!" Sirius shouted to her as he watched her run up the steps to the girls dorm. Shaking his head, clearly she wasn't worth bothering with any longer.

Sofia fell onto her bed, books and parchment covering the floor as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Sofia had shed too many tears over Sirius Black, and she hated herself for it. Why did this keep happening, sometimes she questioned why she even bothered. Sirius didn't like her. She was stupid to keep thinking that he did.

Eventually when the party ended, Sofia walked back down to the common room to get the rest of her books she had left earlier. It was late, almost 1:30am, so Sofia had not expected to see anyone in the Common Room. Least of all Sirius Black, to whom was sat in his usual armchair by the dying fire.

When Sofia saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you still doing up?" Sofia asked, in a rather dry manner. Sirius looking up from the fire he was gazing into.

"Could ask you the same thing" Sirius replied.

"I have come to get the rest of my books" Sofia said and looked to the table but saw it was empty "Where are they?!" Sofia panicked. Running to the table and looking around her.

"They are over there" Sirius pointed to the corner of the common room by the bookshelf where her books where all in a nice neat stacked pile. "I put them in the bookshelf. Didn't want anyone damaging or taking them."

"Oh, thanks" Sofia spoke quietly, feeling embarrassed and walked over to her books, picking them up and she hesitated, looking to Sirius. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I don't think that you're a layabout, I know how smart you are Sirius. I just wish..." But Sofia stopped and shook her head.

"Wish what?" Sirius asked, watching her closely. "Sofe" Sirius questioned when Sofia didn't reply first.

"I wish you didn't keep playing games with me" Sofia finally answered. It took her a lot of courage to come out with that. Once hearing that, Sirius rose to his feet and moved to Sofia.

"Sofe, I'm sorry, I don't mean to mess you about." Sirius stood directly in front of Sofia, gently lifting her chin to look at him. "But I can't, I don't want to be tied down. If I'm seen with one girl, then the rest of the school will lose interest." Sirius said but stumbled back and held his cheek, a stinging pain coming over him.

"You aren't that good Sirius Black!" Sofia snapped furiously after slapping Sirius hard on his cheek, storming back up the stairs to the girls dorm. Leaving Sirius to nurse his sore cheek.

**The following chapter (6) is a very mature chapter. If you are underage or do not wish to read mature language, then please skip to chapter 7. Although I do not wish to spoil it. Sirius and Sofia finally hook up and that is what chapter 6 involves.**


	6. Realising the Truth (M Rated)

**This chapter contains very mature content.**

**Also, I am aware James and Lily did not get together until there final year and when James was Head Boy, however I have changed a few small things.**

Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, with the end of the school year fast approaching. Sirius and Sofia avoided each other at all costs. With Sofia so busy with her exams, outside of class and when not sitting an exam, she spent all her free time in the library. That way she was sure to not come across Sirius Black at all. She still spoke to Lily frequently, and Remus, but as James was generally not without Sirius, or vice versa, she tended not to speak to him very often.

It was the day of the final exam, Transfiguration, something Sofia had always excelled in. Stepping out of the entrance hall, finally having a smile on her face. It was all over. All her studying, all her hard work was now finished. For now. She only had the worry of the results day.

Instead of heading to the common room to celebrate with the rest of the 7th years, Sofia headed outside. It was a sunny day, but a brisk chill his the air.

Making her way down to the lake, Sofia sat under the large oak tree, gazing out over the shimmering blue water. Closing her eyes, Sofia leant back against the old oak tree.

"Glad to have finished at last eh Sofia" came a voice and Sofia opened her eyes, seeing James standing in front of her, broomstick over his shoulder.

"Oh I sure am James, been getting in some Quidditch practice for the final match?" she asked.

"Yep indeed, could have used your help, needed a good flyer to practise against, Sirius just isn't up to scratch" James said and smirked, looking just across the way as Sirius approached.

"Yeah well that's why I'm not on the team, better things to be doing" Sirius spoke, not having seen Sofia as she sat by the tree.

"Oh yeah like what Padfoot?" James asked.

"Stuff" Sirius retorted, clearly hiding something.

"Stuff, oh great answer there mate, more like sulking in your room" James chuckled.

"Sulking, what a load of rubbish" Sirius stated and reached James now, turning and he froze when he saw Sofia at last.

"Sirius" Sofia spoke quietly before looking away and back to the lake.

"Sofia" Sirius returned in the same tone but got a shove in the ribs from James to who then walked away, leaving Sirius nursing the pain in his side. Taking a slow deep breath he looked to Sofia.

"Could...can I sit down?"Sirius asked her and Sofia sighed sadly.

"Sure" She answered, giving in.

Sirius walked over to the tree and slowly sat down beside her, turning to look out across the Great Lake.

"How did your final exam go?" Sirius piped up a question after a moments silence.

"Good, well...I think" Sofia answered with an uncertainty in her voice.

"Hey, you have been studying harder than anyone else for weeks, you will get top marks, don't you worry." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius" Sofia said and gave him a small smile. It was the first conversation they had had nearly all year. She was just saddened that it was a week before school finished that Sirius actually wanted to talk to her.

Sirius returned the smile to her.

"Sorry for being a big jerk" Sirius spoke.

"Me too" Sofia replied.

"What?! No you weren't, I was the jerk, Lily told me ages ago that you heard what I said on the train at the beginning of the year." Sirius paused, looking to Sofia. "I didn't mean it, honest."

"I don't care about that Sirius" Sofia shook her head. "It's what you said a few weeks ago" Sofia looked to Sirius' puzzled face. "You told me that you didn't want to be with me because other girls wouldn't look at you."

Sirius sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"God, that really was a jerky thing to say" Sirius muttered and lowered his hands. Looking back to Sofia. "How can I make this past year up to you?" He questioned.

Sofia though shook her head.

"I don't know Sirius" She said quietly, sadness in her voice. No looking to him, instead playing with a blade of grass between her fingers. Sirius, seeing the sadness over her face, slowly reached out to her.

"Well" Sirius spoke, his hand touching her cheek, feeling her soft delicate skin. "Maybe I can start with this" he added and gently turned Sofia's head to look at him.

Sofia looked up from the ground and found herself gazing into Sirius' dark mischievous grey eyes.

Leaning into Sofia, Sirius lightly pressed his lips to hers. A concern inside him that she would pull away, but when she didn't, he deepened the kiss. Sofia's hand moving to Sirius' neck, bringing him closer.

Suddenly they broke away and turned towards the castle having heard a cackle of whistling and cheering. James, Remus, Lily and Peter had been stood watching.

Sofia laughed, blushing as she hid her face. Sirius laughed also, wrapping his arms around Sofia, bringing her into a hug. Kissing the top of her head he came away, a broad smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go celebrate" Sirius stood and Sofia smiled, taking Sirius' hand that he held out to help her up. Once up on her feet she didn't let go of his hand.

Walking up the castle, both with happy smiles on there, Lily spoke up.

"About time" Lily grinned.

"Yeah, took you two long enough" James said, clapping Sirius on the back when the pair reached them. Lily hugged Sofia now, having known the troubles she had been through with Sirius and her studying.

The group headed back into the castle, Sirius and James playing, pushing each other, Sirius jumping on James' back as they ran up the stairs. Sofia watched the boys playing as she walked beside Lily.

"Do you think I should have forgiven him so easily?" Sofia asked Lily quietly, the boys ahead where laughing between themselves so they had no chance of hearing the question. Lily paused, thinking how best to answer.

"Well you have both been going at each other all year, and I know he has always been crazy about you. Just the mention and he will try to change the subject. Sirius is too stubborn for his own good. He loves you Sofe, he is just too scared to admit it, plus, he gets so jealous when he sees you talking to Jacob Lanton" Sofia laughed when Lily mentioned Jacob now.

"Oh as sweet has Jacob is, Sirius has nothing to worry about there" Sofia smiled "No, I'm not his type, Sirius should be more the one to watch out though" Sofia chuckled.

"Wait...you mean Jacob's?" Lily questioned, shock on her face, a hand on Sofia's arm stopping her where she stood for the moment. And Sofia nodded.

"yeah, he had a thing for James before you two got together" Sofia smiled and Lily nodded slowly.

"That would explain a few things." Lily smiled nodding as they reached the top of the staircase to Gryffindor tower.

Stepping through the portrait and into the common room, they were greeted by the entire of Gryffindor house, music playing loudly, people playing exploding snap, there was even a snitch flying around the room which everyone was trying to catch. Sofia let out a sigh, as she watched the fun happen around her.

"I'm going to miss all of this" She said to herself.

"Don't worry, it won't be nearly as fun next year without you" Sirius spoke as he appeared at Sofia's side, slipping his arm around her waist. It didn't feel strange, instead it felt right, like Sirius was a perfect fit for her.

"Now somehow Sirius, I believer that to be a lie" Sofia grinned, turning and looked to Sirius.

"Oh it isn't, because for one, it is N.E.W.T exams and I already know from you how bad they are going to be, two, it is out final year and well, that big wide world is kind of scary and three, well the most important" Sirius smiled "I won't have you here"

Sofia laughed at his words.

"Oh stop, I will throw up in a minute" Sofia slipped her arm around Sirius now, holding him close before kissing his lips.

"I really am sorry for being horrible to you this year" Sirius apologised again as they broke the kiss.

"Shut up Sirius and come with me" Sofia grabbed Sirius' hand and led him through the heavy crowd of people. "Time for a real party" She grinned and taking Sirius up the stairs, she went to his dorm room. Checking it was empty, she turned, letting go of his hand and walked backwards towards Sirius bunk, smiling to him in a very seductive manner.

"What if someone comes in?" Sirius asked, excited but unsure if he wanted to do this here.

"Then they will no doubt like what they see, come on Sirius, they are all busy down in the common room. Besides, you aren't going to leave me to fend for myself are you?" Sofia said as she stood by the end of Sirius' bed, pulling off her jumper. Slowly she started unbuttoning her shirt, letting it slide off her shoulders, landing by her feet. Trailing her fingertips down her flat, toned stomach, Sofia shimmied out of her trousers, swaying her hips slowly from side to side.

Never taking her eyes away from Sirius, who was entranced in her movement. Seeing very clearly she was having the desired effect. Standing now, in only a soft pink lacy bra and matching French lace panties, she waited for Sirius.

"Not going to leave me on my own are you?" Sofia asked and she stepped forwards to Sirius, placing her hands on his chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing, the most beautiful girl in the entire school standing in front of him in only her underwear. He was frozen in the shock of her staggering beauty. Throat suddenly dry. But all his blood had quickly rushed to his achingly hard erection, paining to get out of his trousers.

Sirius had done a few things with other girls, but this was Sofia, she was no ordinary girl. He had been in love with her since he knocked her over in the corridor in his first year.

Blinking out of his haze, Sirius felt the cool air hit his chest as his shirt fell to the floor. Placing his rough hands on Sofia's waist, her skin so warm and soft. Sirius just wanted to take her on the bed and ravish her. But Sofia was too good for that, too perfect.

Letting out a low groan as Sofia pushed down his trousers, his erection springing free. Her long slender fingers wrapping around the base of his thick manhood.

"Oh god" Sirius groaned, eyes closing and he quickly took hold of the bed post as his knees suddenly went weak.

Sofia smiled at his reaction, very slowly, teasingly, she pumped him, running her thumb over the slit on the bulbous head.

Sensing that Sirius may not last long, Sofia got onto her knees, seeing his eyes still shut she flicked her tongue and tasted the saltiness of where her thumb had just been. Sirius yelped and looked down to see what Sofia was doing to him, watching as she took his entire erection into her mouth.

With a groan from deep inside him, his fingers running through her silky hair, he felt the warmth around his rock hard dick. As Sofia started sucking him, bobbing her head back and forth, Sirius started to thrust into her mouth. Leaning back against the bed, holding the back of her head he thrust harder into her mouth. Closing his eyes as his body suddenly tensed.

"Oh yes!" Sirius shouted, letting go of Sofia's hair in case she wanted to pull away, but she didn't, instead she sucked harder, swallowing every drop of Sirius. Taking him out of her mouth, she slowly moved her tongue across every inch of Sirius' softening erection. Cleaning him up.

Sirius, chest heaving, trying to regain himself, finally opened his eyes and watched Sofia stand up in front of him.

"Wow" He whispered, looking to her.

"Oh we aren't finished yet" Sofia cheekily grinned and pushed Sirius onto his back on the bed. Standing before him she removed her bra now, her C cup breasts falling free and she slipped out of her lacy panties. Sofia didn't have a hair on her body. Climbing onto the bed, she crawled up Sirius' body, watching him stand to attention once more. Flicking her tongue on his testicles she slowly ran the tip of her tongue up his hard shaft to he head of his dick, then went to his chest. Running the tip of her tongue between his flat abs on his stomach before finding his nipples, taking his left nipple into her mouth and she sucked hard. Resulting in a long pleasurable groan from Sirius. His hands running along her naked back and reaching down to cup her ass cheeks, grinding his dick against her thigh.

Moving her mouth onto his other nipple, she reached down between them and ran his dick along her hot wetness. She had to let go of his nipple, unable to bare it any longer and she pushed herself onto him, feeling Sirius' dick enter her. They both let out a groan, Sofia arching her back, pushing her breasts against Sirius' chest.

Sirius gripped her ass hard and he thrusted deep into her, pushing his 9 inches as deep as he could, stretching her as she let out a cry of pleasure. Taking hold of Sofia, he turned her onto her back now, taking his turn as his mouth wrapped around on of her nipples, his fingers tweaking the other. All the while thrusting inside of her. Sofia was gripping the bed sheets so much her knuckles were white. Biting her lowly lip to stop herself from screaming Sirius' name so loudly the entire school could hear.

Tightening herself around his dick, Sirius broke away from her nipple and gasped, leaning up he placed his hands on her hips and started to pound her. Sofia, unable to control herself, screamed in pleasure with each thrust, tilting her head back.

"God yes Sirius! Harder" She cried "Yes, yes! Oh YES!" Sofia screamed and her entire body shook as she orgasmed, clamping herself around Sirius' dick.

"Fuck!" Sirius shouted and he came deep inside of her.

Both taking a few breaths, Sirius slowly pulled out of Sofia and fell beside her, his soft dick against his thigh as he put his arm around Sofia, bringing her close to him.

"Wow" Sirius gasped again, regaining himself

"You're telling me, Merlin's beard that was...oh I bet the whole school heard" Sofia spoke breathlessly. Questioning herself why on earth it had taken so long to get with Sirius, but that was certainly worth waiting for.

"Probably, but who cares" Sirius grinned and he pulled the covers of the bed over himself and Sofia. Looking out the window for a moment, he watched the sunset. But it was not nearly as beautiful as the woman laying beside him.

**Thank you to everyone who has read so far. If you are enjoying the story, please let me know. :)**


	7. The End at Hogwarts

Chapter 7

Sofia and Sirius sat beside each other at the Gryffindor table. The great hall decorated in Scarlett and Gold. Gryffindor once more winning the House Cup.

It was the end of term feast, and all the stops had been laid out. The past week had been the most fun Sofia had ever had. Her and Sirius were so good together, it ached to be apart from him. She would frequently sneak to his bed in the night, putting a silencing charm around Sirius' bunk so no one even knew she was there. It was very clear to see they were mad about one another. But the last week had been a lot of fun, she had even been persuaded by James to join in on a friendly Quidditch match. And James, as he always said, didn't know why she had never tried for the team as she was the best Chaser he had ever seen, even though he played Chaser himself.

After kicking ass on the broomstick, the gang snuck into Hogsmeade and partied until they could no longer see. Emptying The Three broomsticks of everything they had. Having to carry each other back to the castle. How they did not get caught, Sofia, to his day did not know.

Tucking into what was possibly the most delicious feast yet, as everyone had predicted, Sofia had received the highest marks in her year in her exams.

But eventually, everything had to come to an end. And as Sofia looked out of the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Stations, she took a deep breath. Climbing out of the train with everyone else, retrieving her trunk and heaving it onto a trolley.

Her and Sirius had been quiet on the journey home, perhaps hoping to deny the inevitable of them not being able to see each other for a while. Pushing her trolley through the barrier, she saw her parents but she paused, turning to look around as Sirius followed her through the barrier next, sadness on his face.

Leaving her trolley with her trunk, her parents coming to collect it from her, she took Sirius' hand and guided him to a more secluded area away from the hustle and bustle.

"Here" Sofia said, taking off her treasured necklace from around her neck. It was a rune symbol of protection. "This isn't goodbye, who knows, we will probably see each other during summer, and we will both write all the time" Sofia said as she fastened the necklace around Sirius' neck, tucking it under his shirt. Looking up to his face seeing his sad eyes.

"Oh Sirius don't look at me like that" Sofia whispered, putting a hand on his cheek "I love you Sirius" She said, for the first time and Sirius finally smiled.

"I love you too" Sirius replied and hugged her tightly "Always" he whispered in her ear before he tenderly kissed her lips.

Stepping away Sirius stroked her cheek and took her hand, leading her back over to her parents.

"Have a good summer, and write, all the time" Sirius wrapped his arms around Sofia, squeezing her in a hug "I'm going to miss you like crazy" he whispered again. Sofia smiled

"Me too" Stepping away she grasped his hand tightly "I will see you before you know it"

"Not soon enough" Sirius whispered and finally let her go with her parents to the car, seeing Sofia's little sister Lucy also with them, she had just finished her second year and was pulling faces at the two love birds.

Sirius stood, watching the family get into the car. Just before pulling away Sofia looked out of the window and waved to him.

Returning the wave, once the car was out of sight, his hand fell onto the necklace that lay around his neck under his shirt. Pulling it out he looked to the little pendant in his hand and smiled. Pressing it to his lips he nodded and walked away. Oh he would see her soon.


	8. Wedding Bells

Chapter 8

"What if he doesn't come?!" Lily paced the room frantically.

"Of course he will come, why would he not" Sofia smiled, perched on a chair watching her best friend. "James is marrying the most beautiful woman on the planet, now he would be crazy not too."

"Sirius would disagree with you there" Lily paused and smiled to Sofia.

Chucking, Sofia shrugged. "Yeah well that's Sirius."

It was James and Lily's wedding day, a day Sofia had been looking forward to since James and Lily got together back at Hogwarts. And now it was the big day, only 20 years old but they were meant to be. Lily had chosen Sofia to be her bridesmaid, to which she felt honoured. Plus, with Sirius as James' best an, it made things so much better.

Sirius and Sofia had been living together for a few years now, once Sirius had finished at Hogwarts they got a place together, Sirius moving out of the Potter household, and with his large inheritance, they got a comfortable home together. The night before the wedding day, Sirius had proposed to Sofia. She of course had said yes but neither of them had said anything to James and Lily as today was there day.

Sofia had made sure everything was perfect for Lily, wanting her to have a day she would never forget. To ease Lily's worrying, checking the time Sofia left the room and went to the room where James should be. Knocking on the door she waited for an answer. Looking up to see Sirius before her.

Her breath catching in her throat, looking so handsome in his suit and tie, she had seen him in his tux before, but every time she saw him, he still took her breath away.

"Sirius" Sofia whispered, smile on her face and she was pulled inside the room.

"My god, look at you" Sirius gasped and kissed her. Wearing a pale blue off the shoulder gown, hair curled over her shoulders, matching blue petal earrings dangling and a necklace of a heart, which Sofia had made herself, inside the heart was a paw print to symbolise Sirius.

Coming away Sirius cupped her face in his hands.

"You look so beautiful" He whispered. Sofia blushed and smiled, taking hold of his hands.

"So do you" She said quietly "Is James here? Lily is going out of her mind with worry"

Sirius chuckled and nodded

"Bathroom, preparing himself" He said "God I wish I was marrying you right now" Sirius whispered.

"Shh" Sofia hushed Sirius "We can't tell anyone, not yet"

"Oh why not, I'm so desperate too" Sirius pleaded.

"Today is for James and Lily, we can tell them when they get back from the honeymoon" Sofia stated plain and simple "Now, I better go, nearly time to get to the church, you best get James moving" Sofia finished and gave Sirius a loving kiss before dashing out of the room and back to Lily.

As the door shut, the bathroom door opened, James stepping out.

"Who was that?" James asked as he buttoned up his jacket.

"Just Sofia, checking up on me" Sirius smiled.

"When are you going to pop the question to her, about time you did" James asked checking his hair in the mirror.

"Ohh...I don't know" Sirius fiddling with his cuff "Well, right, we need to get going, got a wedding to start" Sirius clapped his hands together, looking around checking they had everything before moving to the door. Turning he saw James hadn't moved and was staring at him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You already asked her...didn't you" James grinned, and Sirius paused "I've always known when you were lying"

Sirius sighed "Last night, we didn't want to tell anyone yet"

"Oh rubbish, it's great, I'm happy for you guys, and Sirius, you found someone who actually likes you" James laughed, hugging his best friend before leaving the hotel room and headed to the church, ready to marry the love of his life.

Sofia got back to her and Lily's room, Lily quickly turning to Sofia as she walked in.

"Well?" Lily asked anxiously.

"It's all fine, they have just set off for the church" Sofia smiled. Lily let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh thank god" Lily smiled and went back to the mirror to check her hair.

"We should get to the church as well" Sofia said, gathering everything they need.

"Right" Lily nodded and went to the door. "Let's get married"

Sofia grinned and walked out of the hotel with her best friend.

At the church, Lily stood in a room to the side as all the guests arrived. James and Sirius standing in the entrance hall to greet everyone.

As Lily was settled for the moment, Sofia stepped out, walking to James and Sirius.

"Are we all here yet?" Sofia asked as she slipped an arm around Sirius who leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Pretty much, Remus just arrived, we weren't sure he would make it. Full moon a few days ago, looking pretty rough" James whispered

"Well, at least he came" Sofia smiled.

"True" James nodded and smirked "So we will be having another wedding soon" Sofia looked to James curiously

"What do you mean?" She asked and looked to Sirius who had a sheepish look on his face. "Oh you told him, Sirius, we agreed we wouldn't" Sofia his Sirius playfully on the arm.

"No, you agreed, besides, it doesn't matter" Sirius said, rubbing his arm where Sofia had hit him.

"Yeah, best tell Lily or she will not be happy to be the last to know" James smirked.

"Arseholes" Sofia muttered, walking away back to Lily's room as it was time to start the wedding. James and Sirius walking up to the alter.

Pausing outside the room, Sofia opened her purse and took out the engagement ring Sirius had given to her last night. Not having let it leave her sight. Turning it in her fingers she smiled, slipping the ring on her finger. Opening the door, Sofia stepped inside and Lily turned to her.

"Time to start?" She asked and Sofia nodded, Lily walked to her but she froze and gasped.

"What's that!" Lily shouted and ran to Sofia, grabbing her hand and looking to the ring she had just put on her finger. "Did...Sirius...when!" Lily, lost for words, spluttered.

"Last night, we didn't want to say anything, but you know Sirius, such a blabbermouth" Sofia spoke as Lily examined the ring.

"Wow, that boy has good taste" Lily smiled. It was a simple yet elegant silver gold ring, a large diamond in the centre with two either side of it. "It's beautiful Sofe" Lily smiled and let go of her hand now.

"It is" Sofia smiled warmly. "But it is time for you to get married first, come on" Sofia grinned and walked with Lily into the church.

Waiting, holding her flowers, checking Lily behind her and she walked up the aisle, a smile on her face as her eyes found Sirius. One day she would be doing this again. But she would be leaving the church a married woman.

The ceremony was beautiful, the reception nothing but fun, laughter and dancing. Sirius his usual charming self during the speeches. Alcohol flowing merrily, everyone letting loose. But soon enough it was time to cast Lily and James goodbye, to send them on there way for there honeymoon.

Sirius was sad to see them go, but him and Sofia had a lot to do.


	9. The start of a loss

Chapter 9

Everyone gathered around the large oak table. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table as he spoke with his calm clear voice. Granting complete silence over everyone else in the room.

"And so I find it reason to create this order, we must take a stand against Voldemort. Otherwise, we will have already lost. I know I ask a lot of you, but we must fight together." Dumbledore finished and Sirius let out a cheer.

"Too right, we can't let Voldemort destroy this world, killing muggles and half bloods will never be the way forward" Sirius stated, speaking against everything his family stood for, but he wasn't one of them, not any more.

"Thank you Sirius" Dumbledore acknowledged to Sirius. "So, I know declare that the people sat around this table are to be the first members of the Order of the Phoenix" He nodded and sat down "So, to business"

Over the past year and a half, there had been an increase in deaths, of muggles and wizards of any non pure blood heritage, and then the wizard announced himself. Lord Voldemort, dark and dangerous. As well as powerful, yet Dumbledore showed no fear of the man.

Sirius was sat beside Sofia, it had been a year since they got engaged, but they had yet to get married. Being so busy with the fight against Voldemort. Looking across the table, Sirius saw his best friend and wife, now very heavily pregnant, ready to give birth to a baby boy any day now.

Once the meeting was over, Sirius sat outside in the moonlight, gazing up at the stars. Feeling arms wrap around his neck, he looked behind him and smiled as Sofia held Sirius from behind.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Sofia asked, concerned about him.

"Just thinking" Sirius replied quietly. "It's Remus, something...I don't know, something doesn't seem right with him." Sofia turned and sat next to Sirius now.

"What do you mean? You think he has turned to the other side?" Sofia questioned.

"Maybe" Sirius replied.

"Oh don't be silly, Remus would never" Sofia quickly cut in.

"Mmm...something isn't right, I don't trust him any more." Sirius muttered.

"Then talk to him, if you think something is going on, then you need to talk to him" Sofia assured him. "Come on, time to go home" Holding her hand out to him as she stood up.

Sirius reached up and took her hand, in the blink of an eye they apparated back to there home.

For the past 3 years, they had been living in the South of the UK, a quaint little cottage looking over the sea, on the driveway sat one of Sirius' most prized possessions. His motorbike, not like any other bike however. Sirius had enchanted this bike with the ability to fly.

"Come on Sirius, I will take your mind off of Remus Lupin" Sofia guided Sirius into the house and locked the door behind them.

The following day, the sun having only just risen. Sirius and Sofia lay in bed together. Sofia mumbled as a loud tapping noise woke her. Moving her hair from her face. She turned to see where the noise was coming from. Spotting a large tawny owl sat on the window tapping it's beak against the glass.

Untangling herself from Sirius' arms, she climbed out of the bed. Pulling on her blue fluffy dressing gown, she opened the window. The owl flying inside and dropped the letter on the dressing table. Sofia picked it up, opening it and saw a short sentence in scruffy handwriting, clearly written in a hurry. Gasping, Sofia shouted.

"Sirius! Sirius wake up!" She shouted, pulling clothes from her cabinet. "Sirius!" Sofia jumped onto Sirius now and shook his awake, he was always a heavy sleeper. "Dammit Sirius!"

Sirius grumbled, slowly turning onto his back and opened his eyes "What?" he questioned sleepily.

"Lily's gone into labour!" Sofia shouted, tugging on a t-shirt.

"What!" Sirius suddenly shouted and he sprang out of the bed. "She has just gone into labour, James sent a letter now, they are at St Mungo's, come on, get dressed." Sofia, now clothes, threw some boxers and trousers to Sirius, having to move fast, not wanting to miss the birth.

Apparating to St Mungos, they both ran through the hospital to the maternity ward. Seeing James pacing the corridor.

"James!" Sofia called out to him and James turned, seeing the couple running towards him.

"Where have you been! Nearly time" James said.

"Well get in there, don't leave Lily to do it on her own" Sofia said, pushing him into the room, smiling as she saw Lily inside, but she stayed in the corridor with Sirius. Taking hold of Sirius hand and waited. No one knew how long this would take.

An hour later, Sofia still sat outside the delivery room, Sirius walking towards her holding 2 cups, having gone to get them a coffee, needing it after the sudden wake up call.

Just as Sirius handed the cup to Sofia, the door to the delivery room opened. Turning around, they saw a happy but tired James. A wide grin on his face as he walked over to James and hugged him tightly.

"A healthy perfect boy" James laughed. Sirius grinned, hugging James tight and lifting him from his feet. Coming away Sirius saw tears running down James' cheeks.

"Aw Prongs, come on lets go see that son of yours" Sirius said clapping him on the back and walked inside, Sofia walking behind, seeing Lily on the bed holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Although tired, Lily still looked radiant. James going to one side, Sofia moving to her other side at the bed.

"Oh Lily" Sofia whispered, giving her a gentle hug and looked to the baby "He's beautiful" She said. Sirius smiled, gazing down at the baby boy. James gently took the baby boy in his arms.

"Meet Harry James Potter" James smiled, letting Sirius take Harry into his arms, who was very careful in holding him. "Harry, meet your godparents" James smiled, not having told Sirius or Sofia yet. Both quickly looking to James and Lily

"What?!" Sirius and Sofia said in unison, shock coming over them.

"We couldn't think of two better people to have as Harry's godparents" Lily spoke up now and Sofia smiled.

"Guys, I'm honoured" Sofia said, hugging Lily again and moved over to James, hugging him also, never having expected this.

Later on in the day, once Lily and Harry were checked over, they were all able to go home. Sirius and Sofia had stayed to keep them company and to gush over baby Harry. Sirius adored the young lad already. He was beautiful, a miniature James, but Sofia quickly noted that he had Lily's eyes.

Helping to get them home, Lily settled Harry into his cot, the new parents watching him sleep. Sofia stood beside Sirius, arm around his waist.

"Come on, time we left them to settle" Sofia smiled, wanting to leave James and Lily to have time alone in there new family.

"But..." Sirius protested.

"We will come back and see them, let's go, they need there rest, and so do we" Sofia guided him out of the house. Walking down Godrics Hollow before apparating back home.

A few months later, Sirius, James and Lily were sat with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had just told them about the Prophecy, much to Lily's shock and worry over her son.

"What can we do Albus, I can't let Harry get hurt." James said leaning forwards on his chair, a hand clutching Lily's. It was the middle of October 1981, Voldemort was at the height of his power. The war was raging. But the Order of the Phoenix battled on.

"There is something we can do" Albus spoke slow and calmly, eyes directly on Lily and James. "The Fidelius Charm"

"Is that really necessary?" Sirius piped up, knowing what the charm involved.

"It is, and I would gladly offer myself as Secret-Keeper" Dumbledore spoke.

"If" James hesitated. "If we were to use the Fidelius Charm, Harry would be safe, Lily would be safe?" James questioned, only concerned for there safety.

"Yes, the Fidelius Charm is a very complex spell. The information or location of a witch or wizard is concealed inside the soul of another, a Secret-Keeper. Once this charm is done, the location of such secret will be invisible, unplottable and soundproof. Unless the Secret-Keeper was to reveal the information, the hidden location could never be found, no matter how hard one was to look." Dumbledore explained. James, Lily and Sirius listening closely.

"If then, this is necessary, I want to use Sirius" James stated and Sirius turned to his best friend. "I want to keep it with my best friend" Sirius smiled to James' words, clapping him on the back, proud he could be trusted.

"Take some time to think through this, but please, be swift. Voldemort's fury grows ever stronger" Dumbledore said and left the room.

After a few moments, the trio followed, apparating back to the house.

Lily quickly went to check on Harry, who was still fast asleep in his cot.

"I don't think you should have me as Secret-Keeper" Sirius said as he walked into the living room of his best friends house.

"Why not, I can think of no one better" James claimed.

"That's why you shouldn't. He'll know, Voldemort will guess that you will use me as the Secret-Keeper." Sirius stated.

"So, what, we should use someone else?" James asked as he saw Lily walk into the living room and sit beside James on the sofa, looking to Sirius as he paced in front of them both.

"Yes" Sirius nodded. "Like...Peter, he's...well let's face it, you wouldn't go to him with something like this. Voldemort would never think you would use Peter."

"So, you want to bluff Voldemort, think we have used you, as well you of course are the obvious choice for Secret-Keeper, but instead use Peter" Lily repeated, wanting to understand. Sirius nodded to Lily.

"I'm not sure, what...what about Remus?" Lily asked

"No" Sirius spoke hastily "Use Peter, I trust him"

James looked to Lily, "I think it is a good idea, Voldemort will go after Sirius, he won't think to go for Peter"

Lily looked uncertain. "If Voldemort was to go after Sirius, would he go after Sofia?" She questioned, looking to Sirius.

"Don't worry about Sofe, I will keep her safe" Sirius reassured her.

"You are getting married in three weeks, what if something happens?" Lily was concerned.

"Lily" Sirius walked to her, crouching down in front of her and took hold of Lily's hands. "Do not worry for me, Sofia, or Peter. We will do anything and everything we can to keep you, James and Harry safe. No matter what happens, we do it for you. It doesn't matter about the wedding, your lives are more important to use" Sirius explained and Lily wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in an embrace.

"Thank you" Lily whispered tearfully. James squeesing his best friends shoulder in gratitude.

"We need to call Peter, get this done" Sirius said as he stood up straight.

It was way past midnight when Sirius pushed open the door of his home. The house was dark, par a table lamp in the living room. Sirius saw Sofia on the sofa, covered in a blanket, legs tucked underneath her. She was fast asleep, having waited for Sirius to return.

Sirius watched Sofia, so at peace, afraid of nothing. In her dreams where nothing could harm her. Slowly, stepping around the coffee table. Leaning forwards he places hi hand on Sofia's cheek.

Sofia mumbled, slowly opening her eyes and looking to Sirius sleepily.

"Sirius?" Sofia sat up straight, seeing Sirius, full of worry and concern in front of her. "Sirius what's wrong?" Sofia asked when Sirius did not answer her.

Reaching forwards, he pulled Sofia against his chest.

"I love you so much" Sirius croaked, tears rising and Sofia quickly pulled away from him.

"Don't leave me" Sofia whispered, thinking Sirius was going to break up with her.

"What?! No, Sofia, I love you. But I need to keep you safe. You have to get away, away from the way, from all the fighting" Sirius held her hands tightly, afraid he would never feel her touch again.

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" Sofia questioned him.

"I...I can't, you just have to get away, away from anyone." Sirius pleaded.

Sofia shot to her feet and moved to the window,

"No, no Sirius, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what is going on" Sofia insisted.

"Sofe, I can't" Sirius cried, still sat on the coffee table looking up to her.

"Is it to do with the Potter's?" Sofia asked and Sirius looked away from her. "Sirius, please tell me what's going on, if I have to go away, you need to tell me why"

Sirius looked to his hands, thinking everything through in his head. He trusted Sofia with his life, with everything, but did that give him the right to tell her about the prophecy. Sofia was his life, but James was his best friend.

Standing, Sirius moved to Sofia.

"I'm sorry Sofia" Sirius took her hands but she pulled away from home.

"Sorry...after everything we have been though. I know, I know James is your best friend, he comes first. I just thought, I just thought that perhaps I had earnt some honesty from you." Sofia whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sofia" Sirius whispered "Please, don't be like this" he begged.

"No, you want me to leave, fine, I will go into hiding, be...safe" Sofia walked out of the room and ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Wait, Sofe!" Sirius ran after her.

"This is what you want Sirius, me gone, safe and sound where no one can get me" Sofia cried, grabbing a bag from her closet and threw clothes inside, tears streaming.

"You have to go Sofia, I don't want you to get hurt" Sirius stood by the door, watching her toss her clothes around.

"I'm a big girl Sirius, I can look after myself" Sofia cried.

"I know you can, but, this isn't just about us, it is about James, and Lily and little Harry, I have to protect them." Sirius said

"But what about you, who will protect you Sirius" Sofia quickly cut in, ceasing throwing her clothes in the bag, everything becoming too much for her. "I won't be there to help you"

Sirius rushed forwards and took Sofia into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh" Sirius cradled her, stroking her hair. "I will be okay, you know me Sofe, tough as anything"

A few days later, Sofia stood at the end of the path to the house, a bag in her hand. She had been putting off leaving, and so had Sirius, but the time had come when she had to go.

"I promise you, I will write when I can" Sirius whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I know, just promise me you won't get hurt, promise me you will come back Sirius" Sofia begged him, but Sirius just gave her a warm smile, he could never promise that in a war.

"I love you" Sirius whispered and hugged Sofia. He didn't know where she would be going into hiding, no one did. Sirius had thought it best that way, she would be safer.

Out of the hug, but still in his arms, Sofia leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you" Sirius returned and taking a deep breath, she stepped back. Never taking her eyes from Sirius she apparated away. Not knowing that that would be the last time she would see him for a long time.


	10. Together again

Chapter 10

A quiet rapping came from the hard dark wood of the door of Grimmauld Place. Remus perked up, only just hearing the knock. Walking down the long narrow hallway from the kitchen, Remus opened the front door. Astounded by who stood in front of him.

"Sofia" Remus exclaimed, never expecting to see Sofia here, it was a few days ago when Sirius chased after her through. Remus had not seen Sirius either, having refused to leave his room.

"Hi Remus" Sofia spoke, stepping inside and she hugged her friends. "You haven't changed"

"Oh now I know that is a lie" Remus brought Sofia away to look at her. "But look at you, even more beautiful than I remember."

Sofia shook her head "Now who's the liar, the years have been rough" Sofia sighed.

"Nonsense" Remus said and stepped aside. "Come on in" He closed the front door and led Sofia to the kitchen dining table. The house was quiet, still too early for everyone else to be up yet.

"I did not think you would come back" Remus noted.

"I wasn't so sure myself" Sofia said, looking around the dining room.

Sofia, of course had aged over the past 14 years, she had looked after herself as best she could. But the life in her eyes was gone, she had had a stressful few years, never having expected to be around Sirius again.

"Sirius hasn't left his room since he saw you" Remus whispered. "How did you know he would be here?" He asked.

Sofia sighed, rubbing her arm. She felt nervous, and cold. "I don't know, I didn't really know he would be here. I knew he lived here as a kid, I knew it was being used for the other, but I had no idea Sirius would be here." Sofia said nervously. Remus nodded, listening to her. "Would I have come if I had known if Sirius was here...I don't know, a lot has happened I guess" Sofia finished sadly.

"You should speak to him, you both have a lot to say to one another" Remus added.

"14 years" Sofia whispered to herself, trying to build up the courage.

After a few moments, Sofia nodded. Walking through the long dining room, she pushed open the door to the hallway. Turning to the stairs, her heart rate increasing, Sofia took each step closely, dust fluttering as her foot landed on the wood. Looking to all the portraits of the Black family that hung on the walls.

Reaching the first landing, Sofia saw a door to her left was slightly ajar, approaching with caution, Sofia pushed open the door fully. Seeing she had stepped into what must have once been a study. Sofia quickly realised what a grand house this once will have been. Looking around the room, Sofia saw the wall, looking at the Black Family Tree.

Walking to the wall, Sofia read all the members of the Black family. Not realising how large Sirius' family really was. As she ran her finger along one of the branches, she came to Sirius' name, sighing when she saw that his portrait had been blasted away.

"Oh Sirius" Sofia whispered, she had always known of his mothers dislike of Sirius, but seeing this, it hurt. No person deserved that, especially as a kid.

Leaving the study, Sofia continued up the stairs, at the second landing she saw had a few closed doors, only hearing snoring coming from behind them. Continuing up the stairs, Sofia finally reached the top landing. Looking at the doors as she walked down the corridor, reading a plank on one of the doors.

"Regulus" She said quietly, known him as Sirius' brother. Continuing down the corridor, she stopped, now at Sirius' room. Running her finger along the brass name plate. Placing her hand on the door handle, with a slight creak, the door opened. The room in darkness but a stream of light from the moon streaking across the bedroom.

Silently stepping inside, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness, she closed the door behind her. Eyes glancing over the room, they fell onto the bed, with his back towards her, Sofia saw the body rise and fall slowly, clearly fast asleep.

Walking further into the room she saw papers, books littering the floor. But as she reached the side of the bed Sirius lay on, she saw empty bottles on Firewhiskey on the cabinet and on the floor. Picking up one of the bottles, turning it over in her hand.

"Never learning" Sofia whispered, Sirius had always fallen to alcohol when things were tough. Finally though, gently putting the bottle on the cabinet, she looked at Sirius. The years in Azkaban had not been kind.

Sitting down on the bed, beside Sirius, she reached to his face, gently moving his hair from his face.

"Been a long time" Sofia whispered, and seeing his open shirt, Sofia saw the tattoo's, noticing the largest tattoo in the centre of his chest. Remembering the symbol from the necklace she had given to him almost 20 years ago. Gently taking hold of his hand, running her fingertips over the tattoos covering the skin. "Times sure have changed us" Sofia let go of the hand. Instead of waking him up, she moved to the armchair and sat down.

Watching Sirius sleep, but after a couple of hours, Sofia dropped to sleep herself. The rest of the house bustling with life and noise.

It was dinner time when Sirius first opened his eyes. Blinking away the tiredness, the sun blinding him momentarily. Grunting, Sirius pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his face as he searched for his bottle. Seeing a bottle on the cabinet, sue he had not put it there when he fell asleep. It was then that he saw her, slouched in the armchair, fast asleep. Surely he was dreaming. Rubbing his face again, he pushed himself off of the bed.

"Sofia" Sirius croaked, after realising she was not a dream, and was in fact real. Sofia, always being a light sleeper, sat up straight and she looked at Sirius.

Sofia had been thinking about this moment for a very long time.

They both stared at each other for what felt like hours, but Sofia rose from the chair. Sirius copying and he stepped across the room.

Standing in front of each other, Sofia held out her hand, shaking, she pressed her palm onto Sirius' chest, directly over his heart. Feeling how hard and fast it was beating. Sirius gazed at her face, still as beautiful as when he last saw her. Slowly, he took hold of the hand on his chest, wrapping his fingers around hers.

Sirius" Sofia whispered, voice breaking and the tears falling.

"I'm here" Sirius quickly brought Sofia into a hug. Sofia crying into his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

"Shh...it's okay, I'm here, I'm here" Sirius rubbed her back, his face in her hair.

Sirius gently guided Sofia to the bed, sitting down he cradled her against him. Once the tears stopped flowing, Sirius looked to her face. Stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, her eyes red and puffy but she was still as beautiful.

But Sofia suddenly came away from Sirius, and slapped his cheek with an almighty crack.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked, a hand on his cheek, the stinging pain causing his eyes to water.

"That was for breaking your promise 14 years ago Sirius Black" Sofia snapped and hit Sirius multiple times in the chest. Not hard enough to cause serious damage. But Sofia had a lot of anger and frustration to get out.

"Sofe, Sofe" Sirius grabbed her hands to stop her. "I'm sorry, okay" Sirius pleased with her and saw that she finally calmed down. Sofia taking a few slow deep breaths.

"14 years Sirius" Sofia whispered. "You promised me you would be okay, you promised me you would come back" She cried

"I know I did, and I hate that I hate that I broke those promises. I left you" Sirius said sadly to her.

"I always knew you didn't kill them, James and Lily, you wouldn't. To turn to Voldemort, never" Sofia looked at the bed covers. Sirius just watching her, listening, clearly she had a lot to say. "It was Remus who came to me, told me what happened, said you had turned to Voldemort, that you had killed Peter" Sofia shook her head. "But I didn't believe him, you would never do such a thing. So I went to the house, you weren't there of course. But when I heard the Ministry had taken you, I tried to find you, tell them you wouldn't have don such a thing, you could never murder someone." Sofia sighed sadly. "My father told me everything that happened when the Ministry workers captured you, you just laughed, he said you went insane with laughter." Sofia kept glancing at Sirius, but she had to look away, unable to hold his gaze.

"Dad was determined that you had done it. No one would believe me, I went to the Minister, I tried to get you a trial. But no one listened to me" Sofia said and she clutched her hands together. "They took me, they took me because of my relationship to you, they took me in for questioning." Sirius frowned now.

"What?!" Anger in Sirius' voice.

"They wanted to make sure I wasn't helping you" Sofia's voice cracked. "They hurt me" Sirius shot to his feet at those words.

"Who!" Fury now coming over his body. "Tell me who, I'll be damned if I let them hurt you and get away with it" Sirius paced the bedroom.

"Sirius" Sofia said tearfully, suddenly feeling tired. Remembering those times when it all happened.


	11. The Betrayal

Chapter 11

Sofia jerked awake when a banging came from the front door. Grabbing her wand, she quickly moved to the landing, wand aimed at the door. Barefooted, in her pyjamas, she creeped down the stairs silently. Taking a deep breath, Sofia reached for the door. It was the middle of the night, and no one knew she was here.

Cautiously opening the door, wand held high, she paused.

"Remus?" Sofia questioned, wand falling about to ask more but saw his face. "Remus, what's wrong, what's happened?" Sofia's heart beating faster,had something happened to Sirius.

"James and Lily" Remus said breathlessly. "They're dead" Sofia froze at Remus' words.

"What...what do you mean?" Sofia's voice cracking.

"Sirius...Lord Voldemort" Remus flustered and he stepped into the house, walking through the hallway and turned into the small living room. "Sirius betrayed us, James, Lily, all of us"

Sofia shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't" Sofia insisted.

"He told Voldemort where James and Lily were, he was the Secret-Keeper, only he knew. Voldemort went to the house, killed them." Remus said sadly. "Then...Sirius killed Peter, and 12 Muggles."

"No! No Sirius would never hurt a soul, he wouldn't betray James and Lily" Sofia paced the living room. "No, there's been a mistake"

"Sofia, they have taken him, the Ministry have taken him to Azkaban" Remus said, watching Sofia pace the room, full of worry and panic.

"Azkaban!" Sofia looked at Remus "No, no they can't take him to Azkaban, the Dementors, it'll destroy him." Sofia holding her head. Remus stood, moving to Sofia, but she stopped him, a hand out keeping him away. "i'll have to see him" Sofia ran up the stairs and she got changed. Not knowing Remus had followed her.

"You can't see him Sofia, they are coming, for you" Remus stood by the door, eyes to the ground as Sofia got changed, pulling on her jeans.

"Me, what do you mean they are coming after me?" Sofia questioned. Moving to Remus, not having put her shirt on yet. "Remus...why do they want me?" Sofia forced Remus to look at her.

"Because of Sirius, they think you were working with him alongside Voldemort" Remus said.

Sofia, shaking her head as she walked away tugged the T-shirt on. "Sofia...tell me it isn't true, have you turned to Voldemort?" Remus asked and Sofia spun around to stare at Remus.

"Are you...you are seriously asking me that. Remus Lupin! How dare you! How fucking dare you!" Sofia, now furious. How could such a close friend think that of Sofia. "Get out! Get out of my house. Your best friends Remus. How dare you think Sirius and I would do that" Sofia, tears falling, pushed Remus through the house and down the stairs, tossing him angrily out the door. About to slam it shut when she saw them standing there, wands aimed at her.

"I'm sorry Sofia" Remus spoke sadly, rearranging his robes as three burly Auror's from the Ministry of Magic surrounded Sofia.

"You were my friend Remus." Sofia stared to him, heartbroken as the men took hold of her, and they all apparated to the Ministry.

A week later, Sofia, locked in a room by herself. Exhausted, hair lank, and still wearing the same clothing from a week earlier when the Ministry had taken her. Having questioned her, tortured her, trying to force her to say the truth that her and Sirius had been working for Voldemort. But Sofia said nothing.

It had been at least 5 hours since Sofia had seen anyone. Not that she had access to any clock, only able to go by the sun moving across the hard ground. But her ears pricked up, being in the darkness, her other senses were heightened. She heard footsteps in the corridor. Sofia had no clue as to where she was. The best she knew was that she was in the Ministry of Magic, but she could tell you no more.

"You must stop this Minister, at once" An angry sounding voice was heard now. A new voice Sofia had not heard before.

"She is harbouring vital information Minnie" Retorted the Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold. "We have finally brought justice to the Deatheaters Karkaroff, Rabastan and Lestrange, they are now in Azkaban for their crimes. Now I will do the same to McGregor, put her where she belongs, she is one of them, and I will make her speak. Bagnold said to Minnie, a healer from St Mungo's.

"But Minister" Minnie pleaded. "She is with child"

Silence followed the outburst, the Minister staring at Minnie.

Sofia heard those words, eyes shooting up and to the door. With child, Sirius' child. She was pregnant. Sofia had no idea.

Silence settled in the corridor for some time before the Minister spoke up.

"How far along is she?" Bagnold asked.

"6 weeks Minister" Minnie replied "As far as I am aware, she doesn't know herself"

"Good, do not tell her Minnie, best she not know, we cannot have a child born to these barbaric monsters" Bagnold stated, Minnie looked to her in horror.

"You cannot mean to speak of destroying the child" Minnie gasped.

"It must be done Minnie, the child cannot be allowed to live" Bagnold said. "You must go in now and get rid of it" She turned the corridor and left Minnie standing outside the door to where Sofia was being kept.

Taking a slow deep breath, Minnie stepped inside the room, looking through the darkness to Sofia who sat in the corner.

"Hello, I'm Minnie Arlington, I'm a healer from St Mungo's, I have been asked to check your health by the Minister" Minnie said nervously, although she knew Sofia was in chains and that she was greatly weakened, she still felt uneasy.

"I just want to check you over if you would allow me to do so" Minnie asked, staying by the door.

"I know why you are here" Sofia finally spoke, after a weeks silence, her voice was hoarse, darker than her normal friendly tone.

"You...you do?" Minnie's voice wavered.

"No healer can willingly destroy an innocent human being" Sofia looked at Minnie now, her face sunken, eyes dark. Minnie took half a step backwards, hitting the door behind her, fear coming over her body.

"I don't want to do it, but you're a deatheater...the Minister, she will throw me in Azkaban, my family" Minnie pleaded.

"I am not a deatheater Ms Arlington, you not believe my words, but they are true. Sirius Black is no deatheater, he would never hurt anyone, lease of all his best friend and his family." Sofia said slowly. "This is a child, a life, an innocent life, kill this and you become no better then Voldemort." Sofia stared directly at Minnie.

Frozen with fear, questioning what she should do. She could no kill a baby, deatheater or not, it was murder.

"What am I meant to do?" Minnie questioned.

"Leave, you can walk out, tell the Minister it is done" Sofia suggested. "Bagnold is unlikely to check" Minnie nodded to her.

"Yes, yes I will do that" Minnie nodded and she rushed out of the room, door locking behind her.

Sofia watched her go. Tear rolling down her cheek as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Sirius" She whispered sadly.


	12. The Meeting

Chapter 12

_August 2nd 1993_

Sofia briskly shut the door behind her, "Another hot one Carrie" She smiled as she placed her satchel on the counter. Sofia live in Lucca, Italy, a tiny little cottage over looking the local valley's. In the middle of no where, it was what Sofia wanted.

After she was let go from the Ministry, she tried everything she could to see Sirius. She went to the Minister multiple times, however much they did hate one another. But she was desperate to get into Azkaban to visit him. Yet Sofia was always turned away.

After 6 years of fighting for Sirius, she started to grow tired. Not that she stopped loving him, never, but there was only so long she could keep going.

So Sofia left the UK, she had to get away from everything she knew, go somewhere to be on her own. She could not have gone anywhere more secluded, it was at least 30 kilometres to another living soul.

"Right Carried, you hungry?" Sofia asked as the big red Irish Setter bounded towards her, slobbery but full of energy and fun. "I bet" She smiled and walking to the kitchen, she picked up Carrie's bowl from the floor and stood up. Her eyes then looked to the kitchen table, dog bowl crashing to the ground with a clatter. Staring back at her from the kitchen table was Sirius Black, hand to her mouth she gasped. "Oh my god" she whispered. It took her mind a moment to register what it really was.

A copy of the Daily Prophet had arrived, Sofia although cut off from society, still liked to be kept informed.

Slowly picking up the newspaper, she looked at the image of the screaming man. He looked insane, no longer the man she knew 12 years ago. Face gaunt, teeth yellow and his hair a long matted mess. His eyes, no longer full of life, they were dead, nothing was left inside of him. Sirius was broken.

Sofia decided to turn to someone who she never thought she would speak to again. She hated him, or she used to, Sofia wasn't really sure. But she had not spoken, or had any contact with Remus Lupin in 12 years. She would never forget the day Remus turned his back on her.

She had no one else to turn to, she never did have anyone. James and Lily were dead, Sirius...well it was Sirius. Although she was never that close to Remus, she had always stood up for him, even when Sirius accused Remus of betraying them.

Picking up a piece of parchment, and a quill and ink, she started writing.

_Dear Remus,_

_I had not been expecting to write to you again in my life time._

_But you will already know why I am writing to you now._

_It is about Sirius. I have just seen the Daily Prophet._

_I need to see you, can we meet?_

_Sofia McGregor._

Sofia read the letter a few times. Sighing, she took a slow deep breath and rose from the chair. With a short, sharp whistle, she called her owl. On her window sill landed a medium sized, spectacled owl, with it's brown head, yellow and white body and brown back.

"Alright Toby, you have a long trip ahead of you" Sofia fastened the letter to a pouch on the birds leg. Out of a box on the counter, she took out two tiny dead mice. "This is for the trip" The bird snapped up the mice in his beak before turning and flying away. Sofia watching the bird disappear into the clouds. Now she just had to wait.

Sofia had propped up the newspaper on the kitchen counter, staring at it all night. She couldn't believe she was looking at Sirius Black.

Sitting at the table, starting to dose when a gust of wind jerked her awake. Opening he eyes, Toby fluttered to land in front of her, a letter in his pouch. So leaning forwards, she opened the pouch and took out a folded letter.

"Alright Carrie, Toby, we can do this right?" Sofia looked for reassurance from the only company she ever had. Looking to the animals, both simply staring at her. "Okay, here goes" hands trembling, she pulled open the letter and looked at the scrawly writing inside.

_Dear Sofia,_

_It is nice to have word from you after all these years. I did write to you however the letter were returned unopened. I understand your feelings towards me, I regret what I did, what I said about you and Sirius._

_Of course I want to talk. I am in London. I am teaching up at Hogwarts starting September._

_Come to Diagon Alley, let me know when you arrive._

_Faithfully,_

_Remus Lupin._

Sofia let out a long sigh.

"Diagon Alley it is then" Sofia said and stood up. "I'm going on a trip you two, Toby, you know where to go" The owl flew from the table and out of the window. "Carrie, let's get you sorted out" The dog barked playfully at her.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sofia walked into the dark grubby dusty bar that was the Leaky Cauldron. Rucksack over her shoulder, she looked to the bar and saw what must be the usual patrons slumped over their drinks.

Walking between the tables, Sofia approached Tom as he was scrubbing a pint glass with a mucky cloth.

"Tom" Sofia spoke up and Tom the innkeeper turned to Sofia.

"How may I help you my dear?" Tom asked her.

"Do you have any spare rooms for a couple of nights?" Sofia stepped up to the bar.

"Of course" Tom moved to a rack of keys that hung on the wall, picking up a single set. "Room 12, lovely view, lovely room, follow me"

Sofia followed Tom as he walked from behind the bar to the staircase. It wasn't a long walk to the room. Tom showed her inside before leaving Sofia to settle.

Tossing her rucksack onto the bed, she walked to the window. From her view she looked over Diagon Alley, it was quiet right now. Too early for the Hogwarts students to be arriving. A quiet hoot came from the corner and Sofia turned to look at the noise.

"Well hello Toby" Sofia walked to the bird, giving Sofia an affectionate nip on her finger. "Fancy a job?" Sofia asked as she started writing on a piece of parchment before slipping it into the pouch still attached to Toby's leg.

"Remus said he would be around, give that to him, let him know I have arrived" Sofia said to Toby as she opened the window and the bird flew away. Taking in a deep breath of the London air, Sofia nodded. Time for a walk.

Stepping onto the cobbles of the most magical street in Britain, Sofia smiled at all the wonders through the shop windows. Being here always took her back to when she was 11 years old. Ready to start her life at Hogwarts, fill of hope and dreams. She would never have pictured herself in the position she was in now.

As she turned down one of the streets, Sofia felt a cold chill run down her back. Something felt, strange, like she was being watched. Turning in a circle she looked to those around her. A mother hurrying a small child down the street. An elderly wizard carrying multiple boxes in his hands. But then she saw it, in the corner, a flash of...of something. Sofia broke into a run.

"Wait" Sofia ran to what she had seen, a tiny alley between two shops, running through. Ahead of her, disappearing around the corner she saw a long black tail. Sofia knew that shaggy black animal anywhere, she had seen it hundreds of times before.

"Sirius" Sofia hushed to herself, the run turning into a sprint, faster and faster through the alley until she came to a grinding halt.

She had run back out onto the main street. Looking up and down, through the bustling people. That was when she saw him, no, it couldn't be him.

"James?" Confusion coming over her. She stood by the corner of Flourish and Blotts, staring across the street at a young lad, no older then 14 surely, with short messy black hair.

"No...Harry?" Sofia said to herself and she smiled. She had not seen Harry since he was a newborn. Now he was all grown up, and he looked just like his father.

"Sofia" Called a quiet voice.

Sofia turned and she saw Remus. Much older than she remembered, his clothes tired, baggy and worn. Scar across his face.

"Remus" Sofia replied, face blank. She wasn't really sure how she would react when she saw him.

Walking across the cobbles, Sofia stopped in front of Remus. Slapping the man across the cheek. He didn't stumble back, not did he cover his cheek with his hand. Instead Remus simply nodded.

"I deserved that" Remus stated, his cheek stinging.

"You bloody well did, you deserve more than that" Sofia, anger rising.

"I will never be able to replay what I did, I'm sorry. But you wanted to talk about Sirius. I don't know much, but I will say what I do know" Remus said and walked with Sofia back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I have just seen Harry. He looks so much like James" Sofia said in a whisper.

"That he does, from what I hear, he is also highly talented" Remus added in agreement.

"You mentioned you are teaching up at the school this year" Sofia looked to him quickly.

"Yes, Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Ah yes" Sofia nodded.

"Snape is also a teacher there, had been for many years" Remus said.

"You are kidding...?" Sofia was shocked to hear Snape of all people would be at the school. "Dumbledore if letting him teach, was ass kissing Voldemort not seen as much of a crime" Sofia scoffed.

"I have had little contact with him over the years, but Dumbledore trusts him, and I trust Dumbledore" Remus said, pushing open the door of the Leaky Cauldron, holding it open for Sofia as she entered.

"Dumbledore's mind can be questionable" Sofia muttered as she moved to an empty table, Remus walking to the bar and bought himself and Sofia a butterbeer. Setting the jug down in front of Sofia, she took it gratefully.

"I must repeat again, I know very little on the subject of Sirius' escape" Remus said, getting straight to the point. Sofia, glad of that. "He escaped, the Ministry have no idea how, the Dementors are furious, Fudge, well you know him, running straight to Dumbledore for help" Remus said sipping his drink.

"He hasn't tried to contact you?" Sofia asked him and Remus shook his head. "I thought I saw him, in animagus, in the alleyway." Sofia added "But, I must have been seeing things" She sighed.

"I doubt Sirius would show his face around here, he isn't that stupid" Remus noted. Sofia nodded but she stared at her drink.

"Guess I am stupid to think he would try and contact me" Sofia said, watching the ripples in her drink.

"Sirius may be different now, Azkaban, it mess' with the mind" Remus said "You have to contact the Ministry if you speak to him."

"Are you crazy, after all these years have you still not come to any sense, he is innocent Remus, I have never thought different of him. And you should be ashamed to have once called him a friend." Sofia stood, anger rising again. "Good luck at the school Remus" Sofia walked away from the table, leaving Remus with his drink.

Taking the staircase steps two at a time, Sofia charged with a fury into her room, locking the door behind her. Moving to the window she looked to the street below. Watching the young Harry Potter walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies. She wondered. Did Harry know about Sirius, about who he was to him, he certainly wouldn't know who she was, that she was his godmother. Certainly not.


	13. Always

Chapter 13

_April 6th 1995_

"Thank you Molly, I am sorry to suddenly come upon you" Sofia spoke as Molly Weasley passed Sofia a mug of tea. She sat at the dining table, Molly by the fire, Sirius pacing slowly up and down the room, deep in thought. Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat with Remus at the opposite end of the table.

"Nonsense Sofia, after what you have been through, you are always welcome here" Molly gave Sofia her warm motherly smile.

"So...Sirius was engaged?" Harry spoke in a hushed whisper to Remus.

"Yes, Sirius and Sofia were to wed three weeks after your parents death, but of course Sirius was taken to Azkaban, and Sofia" Remus hesitated with his words then. "She was taken by the Ministry for some time"

"By the Ministry, why did they want Sofia?" Hermione asked.

"For questioning" Remus answered. "But, I don't know what they did to her, only she knows that" Remus looked up the table to Sofia. Clearly she hadn't told Sirius that it was him that was the reason she was taken by the Ministry.

Feeling eyes upon her, Sofia looked at Remus, but she just as quickly turned away again.

"Sirius please sit down, you are making me dizzy" Sofia pleaded to the man and he paused.

"Sorry" Sirius said and he sat down at the table next to Sofia. "I just can't believe you are here"

"And I can't believe you waited two years to speak to the beautiful girl, she seems to be the only one who can control you" Molly spoke up and Sirius sunk into himself.

"I'm sorry, if I thought for a second you still cared for me" Sirius said quietly to Sofia.

"I never stopped caring for you Sirius" Sofia said in return and slowly took hold of his hand as it lay on the table.

"After all these years?" Sirius asked, tightening his hand around Sofia's.

"Always Sirius, always" Sofia smiled to Sirius, the love of her life.

* * *

**First of all i want to thank everyone who has read through this story.**

**I know this final chapter is short but i am already writing the next story for the two of them. **

**The following story will be present based. I felt this story was mainly an introduction to the characters. The next, i hope will be better, i didn't plan anything in this story, i just wrote what ever came to my head, so it turned out to be a little messy at times, forgive me for that.**

**Thank you again, and i hope you stick around for more stories to come.**

**:)**

**Update**

**The continuation story, Bolt from the Blue has now been added. To continue reading about Sirius and Sofia, head on over. Story is still being written so chapters will be added slowly.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
